The present invention relates to a motor vehicle tailgate mounted to pivot about a horizontal axis in the vicinity of its bottom edge.
Such a tailgate is generally fitted to a cross-country type vehicle whose rear opening is closed in its top portion by a tailgate which has an upper portion extending from the roof down to a certain height, and a lower portion constituting the subject matter of the present invention, and which extends the upper portion down to the floor of the vehicle.
For an example of such a tailgate, reference can be made to document U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,985.
It will be understood that such a tailgate is very fragile when in the open position since it is cantilevered out, thus making it necessary for it to be made out of metal, using a structure that is determined by the requirement for strength to the exclusion of any other functional or decorative characteristic.
The present invention seeks to provide a motor vehicle tailgate which is not only strong as required by its function, but which also presents a structure enabling it to perform functions other than mere closure.
The present invention provides a motor vehicle tailgate of the type for installing on a motor vehicle so as to pivot about a horizontal axis situated close to the bottom edge of the tailgate between a closed position in which it closes access to the inside of the vehicle, at least in part, and an open position in which it is substantially horizontal and releases access to the inside of the vehicle, the tailgate comprising an appearance-defining outer panel and a structural inner panel, said inner panel being made of plastic material.
Advantageously, the inner panel presents shapes in relief, in particular including ribs, and presents a structure that is rigid.
The tailgate of the invention presents the original feature of being strong because of its structure incorporating a structural inner panel, while nevertheless being simple to make and of low cost because its two panels can easily be made by molding.
Preferably, the inner panel is made of polypropylene mixed with glass fibers or of a thermosetting plastic material, and the outer panel is made of a thermoplastic material, with the outer panel optionally being subsequently subjected to painting treatment.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the tailgate includes metal reinforcement between the outer panel and the inner panel, which reinforcement takes up a fraction of the forces that are exerted on the tailgate.
The tailgate of the invention provides the advantage whereby the inner panel of plastic material can perform functions other than the mere closure function, thus making it possible to use the tailgate for other purposes, whether it is in the open position or in the closed position.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner panel has housings suitable for receiving modules that are received at least in part in the thickness of the tailgate and that provide special functions.
As examples of modules, mention can be made in particular of a seat so that the tailgate can be sat on when it is in the open position, storage that is available both when the tailgate is in its open position and when it is in its closed position, which storage can, in particular, contain tools or first-aid equipment, an insulated picnic box for keeping food cool, a cooker for cooking food, or a table that can be used when the tailgate is in the open position.
Preferably, the modules are two in number and are disposed on either side of a central upright formed in the inner panel to stiffen it in the region of the lock of the tailgate.
In a preferred variant of this embodiment, the inner panel includes retention means for retaining the modules in their housings, the retention means being releasable.
By way of example, the retention means may consist in a slideway and a latch.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the outer panel of the tailgate supports a flap hinged about a horizontal axis enabling said flap to pivot relative to the tailgate so that the flap remains in a vertical position when the tailgate pivots from its closed, vertical position to its open, horizontal position.
The flap is designed to carry the number plate of the vehicle and allows the vehicle to be used while leaving the tailgate open, e.g. for transporting bulky objects, while still keeping its number plate visible, as required by legislation.